


De: Giliath. Para: Sky.

by Kahleet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gênero fluído!Sehun, M/M, Other, Texting, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleet/pseuds/Kahleet
Summary: Depois de ser traído pelo seu namorado de anos, a única coisa que Park Chanyeol queria era mandar mensagens raivosas para o maldito e seguir em frente. Ele só não esperava que ao errar o número de telefone fosse conhecer Byun Baekhyun, que mudaria totalmente a sua rotina e forma de ver a vida.





	De: Giliath. Para: Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> **Em negrito** é o Chanyeol
> 
>  _Em itálico_ é o Baekhyun
> 
>  ** Em negrito e sublinhado** é Sehun
> 
> As cenas divididas por ". . ." acontecem no mesmo dia, apenas em horários diferentes. O formato das horas, aliás, é o de 12h e não o de 24h que a gente tá acostumado, já que eles não moram no Brasil. Então se você estranhar que é noite e o horário tá "09:00", saiba que é proposital. Espero que ninguém se confunda.

Sexta-feira - Noite

 

(11:30) **Porra, Jongin, você é a pessoa mais escrota que existe nessa bosta de mundo, sabia?**

(11:36) _Hm…?_

(11:36) **E você ainda tem coragem de se fazer de dissimulado hah**

(11:37) **Olha aqui, eu prometi pra mim mesmo que nunca mais ia falar contigo. Mas não dá. Eu preciso desabafar pra seguir em frente e te deixar pra trás, seu saco de estrume**

(11:40) **Sério que você tá me ignorando???? Eu tô vendo que você me visualizou, SEU COVARDE**

(11:40) **Esse tá sendo o pior ano da minha vida. Eu não dou a mínima se você me abandonou ou não. Eu não nasci grudado em você, Jongin, ao contrário do que você parece pensar. Eu só esperava o mínimo de você, sabe? Que você fosse um ser humano decente e ME AVISASSE QUE TAVA INDO EMBORA, CARALHO**

(11:41) **A gente tinha uma fodida vida juntos. Quando você juntou as suas malinhas e foi embora… Caralho, você me deixou financeiramente na merda. Eu perdi meu trabalho, Jongin. Se eu não arrumar um trabalho até o fodido fim do mês, eu não vou ter como pagar essa bosta de apartamento porque o aluguel é caro demais pra uma pessoa só e, adivinha, minhas economias estão indo embora igual água**

(11:42) **Eu sei que você gostaria de ouvir que eu tô tão na merda que nem mesmo consigo jogar WoW, Jongin, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar tempo de jogo. CANCELARAM A MINHA NETFLIX, JONGIN. E a culpa foi sua, porque você devia estar pagando metade dessa bosta. Lembra que foi VOCÊ que sugeriu que a gente assinasse o pacote de quatro telas? EU SÓ PRECISO DE UMA, SEU CUZÃO**

(11:44) **Eu posso tá na merda, mas isso vai passar. Eu só queria dizer que não preciso de você,  porque você é um lixo humano. Por isso eu só quero te falar pra pegar esse número novo, esse seu apartamento novo e seu namoradinho (que não é tão novo assim, já que era seu amante hah) e enfiar na bunda. Eu mereço mais que isso. Passar muito mal**

(11:45) _Então… Desculpa, amigo, mas eu não faço ideia do que você tá falando._

(11:45) _Also, eu não quero enfiar nada na minha bunda, valeu. Más experiências no passado._

(11:50) **Que merda, seu escroto…?**

(11:50) **Ohhhhhh**

(11:50) **Você não é o Jongin**

(12:02) _Você jura?_

(12:05) **Puta merda. Número errado, cara. Mal aí**

(12:07) _Eu diria pra você procurar esse Jongin, mas ele parece mesmo ser um filho da mãe._

_(12:08) De qualquer forma, espera amanhecer e soca a cara dele. Nem a pior das pessoas merece ser acordada com textões. Experiência própria, se é que você me entende._

(12:10) **Haha, muito engraçado. Desabafei minha vida pra um cara que tá debochando da minha cara. Yey!**

(12:30) _Se acalma, amigo… Parece horrível agora, mas eu acho que, hm, tudo vai se ajeitar? Pelo menos é a mentira que tentam enfiar na gente, pra ninguém se matar. E o amor nem existe, então você vai ficar bem._

(12:31) **Bem otimista, você**

(12:31) _Eu seria bem mais se não tivesse sido acordado por um cara querendo que eu enfie um edifício na bunda._

(11:47) **Não era a minha intenção mandar você enfiar nada na bunda**

(11:47) **Desculpa atrapalhar seu sono**

(01:01) _No problem. Eu diria pra você ligar a Netflix e relaxar um pouco, mas cortaram a sua conta..._

(01:05) **Outch. Cruel**

(01:07) _Não foi a intenção. Eu tendo a ficar meio ríspido quando tô com sono._

(01:07) **Deu pra perceber**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Domingo - Noite 

 

(09:30) _Eu não queria voltar a falar com um destruidor de sonhos (de modo bem literal, porque é isso que você é), mas eu preciso saber: você quebrou a cara do tal Jongin?_  

(09:30) _Porque ele merece, sabe._

(09:40) **HAHAHAHAHA Eu aposto que você ficou o final de semana todo se perguntando se tinha sido testemunha de um homicídio**

(09:42) **Infelizmente, o Jongin tá bem. Não por falta de vontade minha, mas meus amigos me impediram de quebrar a cara dele**

(10:00) _Seus amigos são politicamente corretos demais, se você quer saber._

(10:02) **NÃO É MESMO? Foi o que eu disse pra eles, mas nãããão, eu tenho que “ser superior a ele”. Foda-se, eu só queria quebrar aquela mandíbula estranha**

(10:04) _Hmmm… Só por curiosidade, assim, você ao menos sabe socar alguém?_

(10:05) **…**

(10:04) **Só porque eu nunca tentei antes não significa que eu não consiga**

(10:07) _Oh, meu deus, você vai apanhar feio pro seu ex-namorado traíra e do amante dele se não conseguir nem fechar o punho de modo certo._

(10:08) **Eu vou estar bem!**

(10:08) _Você vai estar quebrado, cara._

(10:10) **Você é tão pessimista que eu vou te chamar de Yifan**

(10:11) _Quem?_

(10:15) **Meu melhor amigo**

(10:16) _Ah… Sim…_

(10:16) _Bem, cuidado com seu pulso e tudo mais. Só cai dentro. Veja uns vídeos tutoriais na internet. O pior que pode acontecer é você sentir dor enquanto causa dor a ele._

(10:18) **Parece uma troca equivalente**

(10:19) **Mas você percebeu que tá encorajando a violência?**

(10:20) _Não estou, não. Só acho que algumas coisas não podem ser resolvidas na paz._

(10:30) **Hahahahahaha gostei do seu método. Você seria um anti-herói nos livros**

(10:31) _Faça esse anti-herói feliz e grave quando você socar o cara. Vai fazer meu dia mais feliz ver dois idiotas se quebrando mutuamente._

(10:33) **EI! Eu não sou idiota**

(10:33) **Não sei se te acho uma pessoa sádica ou pervertida. Espero que você não tenha fetiches estranhos com gente se socando**

(10:35) _Ahahahahahaha Se isso fosse uma fanfiction daddy!kink, eu já estaria te chamando de baby. Ewww. NOJENTO._

(10:36) **Ainda bem que esse baby está de saída**

(10:36) **See ya~**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Segunda-feira - Tarde 

 

(02:15) **Só por curiosidade… Você é um garoto ou uma garota?**  

(02:15) **Acho que você é um garoto**

(02:30) _E por que você acha isso? Ahahahaha_

(02:34) **Você é ríspido demais pra uma garota**

(02:35) _Isso é tão machista, jesus. Você sabe que garotas também podem ser ríspidas, não sabe? E que garotos podem ser delicados? Não existe regra pra essas coisas. Você só reforça estereótipos de gênero._

(02:40) **Meu deus o_o**

(02:41) **Garota, então?**

(02:41) _Nah, eu de fato sou um garoto. Você tá certo._

(02:45) **Eu sabia! AHÁ!**

(02:46) **É… Desculpa por “reforçar estereótipos de gênero”. Seja lá o que isso signifique. Eu juro que não sou babaca. Yifan me mataria se ouvisse isso, Kyungsoo também**

(02:47) _Você não tem que se desculpar comigo. Se desculpe com todas as mulheres do mundo._

(02:47) **Errr… Eu acho que isso vai demorar um pouco. São muitas mulheres**

(02:49) _Ahahahaha Idiota_

(02:49) _Quem é Kyungsoo, aliás?_

(02:50) **Meu melhor amigo!**

(02:50) _Sem querer ofender, mas quantos melhores amigos você tem?_

(02:57) **Só dois mesmo. E você já percebeu que sempre que diz “sem querer ofender” você acaba ofendendo?**

(03:09) _Faz parte do meu charme._

(03:10) _Mas então. Você tem dois melhores amigos e eu já sei os nomes de ambos. Você sabe que eu posso ser um louco e começar a te perseguir, não é?_

(03:15) **Você nem sabe onde eu moro!**

(03:16) _Mas eu sei em que cidade você está. Já é um começo._

(03:20) **QUE PORRA**

(03:20) **COMO VOCÊ PODE SUPOSTAMENTE SABER ONDE EU MORO**

(03:20) **VOCÊ É MESMO UM STALKER MEU DEUS**

(03:22) _Pense um pouco antes de me julgar, Cabeça-de-Alga._

(03:30) **…**

(03:35) **...Ainda pensando**

(03:35) _Leve o seu tempo, eu não vou te julgar por isso._

(03:40) **Oh**

(03:41) **O código de área**

(03:41) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(03:45) _Perdedor._

(03:50) **Melhor que você, seu perseguidor de moços gentis**

(03:51) _Paranoico._

(03:51) _Tenho que trabalhar. Vá fazer algo útil da vida, também._

(04:15) **Eu estou. Roubei a conta do Yifan da Netflix e tô comendo pipoca enquanto assistindo Brokeback Mountain**

(04:50) _Gay._

(05:00) **Bem, é esse o fodido ponto do filme, não é?**

(05:01) _Faz sentido._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quarta-feira - Manhã 

 

(07:15) **Só pra você saber**

(07:16) ***pausa dramática***

(07:17) **Eu soquei ele**

(07:17) **aksljkçlãçska~ls**

(07:19) **:D**

(07:24) _Você acabou de me acordar, muito obrigado._

(07:25) **Deeeesculpa**

(07:30) _Nah, não foi ironia. Isso foi sincero. Acabei de ver que eu não tinha colocado despertador noite passada e já ia me atrasar._

(07:30) _Então, como você o socou? Me deixe orgulhoso, caro estranho._

(07:35) **Entããããão**

(07:35) **É uma ótima história hahahaha**

(07:35) **Mas eu acho que você vai me julgar**

(07:35) _Eu vou tentar não julgar. Vá em frente, desembuche._

(07:39) **Nas noites de terça e sexta, Yifan, Kyungsoo e eu temos um grupo onde a gente… É… Joga Dungeons & Dragons**

(07:40) _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MEU DEUS, DESCONHECIDO!_

(07:41) _VOCÊ UM NERD, JESUS._

(07:41) **HEY! VOCÊ SABIA O QUE ERA D &D!**

(07:43) _Eu acho que todo mundo sabe, mas nem por isso todo mundo joga._

(07:44) _Porque não é coisas que pessoas normais fazem. Sabe, no dia a dia._

(07:44) **Hm, sei**

(07:45) **Vou ignorar que você me chamou de anormal**

(07:45) **Mas ENFIM**

(07:47) **Eu NÃO SOU tão nerd quanto você pensa, mas nós temos essa mesa de D &D e Jongin é o nosso bardo**

(07:47) _Oh meu deus, isso foi tão virgem que eu nem sei o que você quis dizer._

(07:47) **Shhhhh, depois eu te explico as classes de RPG**

(07:78) **Pra quem nem sabe meu nome, você até que me interrompe muito. Você fala pra cacete**

(07:50) _Foi você quem me acordou na sexta à noite pra me mandar enfiar meu novo número na bunda._

(07:51) _Ignorando que eu tenho esse número há, sei lá, dois anos._

(07:55) **Jesus, você não consegue deixar essa coisa da bunda pra lá, não é mesmo?**

(07:55) **Eu não queria ferir sua heterossexualidade frágil**

(07:55) _Hey! Minha heterossexualidade não é frágil. Eu só acho engraçado e gosto de ficar jogando na sua cara._

(08:00) **Estou te ignorando**

(08:01) _Ok_

(08:03) **Mas então, né. Nós chegamos no lugar de sempre, QUE NÃO É O PORÃO DA CASA DO YIFAN, QUE AINDA MORA COM A MÃE**

(08:05) _Certamente não é._

(08:05) **E o Jongin tava lá. O filho da puta tava realmente me olhando, com aquela cara de peixe morto. Mas essa não foi a pior parte, caro estranho. Ah, quem dera se tivesse sido…**  

(08:08) _Você tem que ser sempre tão dramático assim?_

(08:08) **Faz parte do meu charme**

(08:10) _Você tá roubando as minhas falas, agora._

(08:11) **MAS FOI PIOR DO QUE ISSO, DESCONHECIDO. Ele teve a cara de pau de levar o Luhan, que foi o escrotinho com quem ele me traiu**

(08:12) _Puta merda. Sério isso? Eu vou dar na cara dele._

(08:12) **Pois é. A pior parte foi quando ele disse, do jeito mais dissimulado do mundo, que “achou que eu não estaria ali”, já que ELE havia reunido todo mundo e era eu quem tinha terminado o namoro**

(08:14) **Ué, me desculpa se eu terminei com você depois de te pegar com outro. Na nossa cama. Enquanto meu cachorro morria no veterinário**

(08:15) _Porra. Eu não o conheço, mas quero_ mesmo _socar a cara dele._

(08:15) _Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele, desconhecido. Nos dentes._

(08:18) **Foi o que meus amigos quiseram fazer também hahahaha Engraçado como, de uma hora pra outra, o Fan deixou o papo de paz e amor de lado e quase voou no pescoço dele. Mas o Soo segurou ele, falando que esse era um direito MEU, e então ele segurou o maldito pra eu socar a cara dele a acabar com um belo chute no saco**

(08:18) _NÃO ACREDITO AHAHAHAHAHAHA_

(08:18) **E DAÍ EU CUSPI NA CARA DELE**

(08:18) **COM CATARRO, PORQUE EU TÔ RESFRIADO**

(08:19) _EU TE AMO._

(08:19) **Opa, nós acabamos de nos conhecer. Mais calma nisso aí**

(08:20) _Idiota._

(08:20) _E aí?_

(08:22) **E aí que ele chorou como uma criancinha, além de ficar praguejando como o babaca mimado que realmente é. O resto dos caras obviamente estavam do meu lado, porque eu sou muito lindo e charmoso e conquistei a amizade deles nesses últimos anos, enquanto o Jongin estava por aí me traindo**

(08:22) **Odeio a minha vida**

(08:24) _Mas você saiu por cima, olha só!_

(08:27) **É, acho que sim. O Soo me mandou uma mensagem agora há pouco, falando que um amigo nosso contou pra ele que o plano do Jongin era deixar o Luhan jogar no meu lugar. COMO SE EU FOSSE SUBSTITUÍVEL**

(08:29) **E o filho da puta ainda queria jogar com a MINHA classe**

(08:29) **Ninguém é um druida mais foda que eu, ok, lindo**

(08:30) _Eu não faço ideia do que isso signifique também, mas você tem razão! Melhor druida do mundo!_

(08:31) **Obrigado por reconhecer, caro estranho**

(08:31) **Bem, eu tô tentando parecer calmo nessas mensagens pra não te assustar, mas a verdade é que eu ainda tô furioso**

(08:32) **Vou tentar dormir pra esquecer a dor da existência**

(08:33) **O importante é que a minha party está firme e forte**

(08:35) _Amém a isso. Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho também, de qualquer forma. Eu já estou atrasado._

(08:36) _Não adianta nada você me acordar no horário se vai me manter aqui, enrolando pra contar a sua história._

(08:40) **Ingrato**

(08:40) **Nos falamos depois, estranho**

 

**. . .**

 

(12:30) _Hey, cara, você tava falando sério sobre seu cachorro?_

(12:40) **Eu temo que sim**

(01:10) _Eu sinto muito por isso._

(01:10) **Valeu. Isso vai passar também**

(01:30) _Eu tenho certeza que sim._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quinta-feira - Manhã 

 

(09:05) _Posso perguntar uma coisa?_

(09:10) **Sempre, desde que não seja algo constrangedor**

(09:11) _Ahahahahahaha Como você quiser_

(09:12) _Mas então_

(09:15) _Eu não pude ignorar que na nossa primeira “conversa” você disse que tinha perdido o emprego._

(09:15) **Certo**

(09:17) _Então eu deduzo que você está procurando por um novo, não? Mas como você pretende arrumar um emprego se, ao entrarem em contato com você, a primeira coisa que vão ver é o um mestre Jedi como a sua foto de perfil, além de “Yoda” como seu nome?_

(09:17) **...Eu não tô vendo o problema nisso???**

(09:17) _Oh, Deus._

(09:17) _Me diz que você não é uma daquelas pessoas que mandam currículos com e-mails toscos._

(09:20) **Tipo “gatinha.do.momolado”? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(09:25) _EXATAMENTE ASSIM!_

(09:25) _Eu fico constrangido só de ler._

(09:30) **HAHAHAHAHA O meu não é vergonhoso. Só se você achar “sirius-black-is-my-king” um e-mail vergonhoso**

(09:35) _...Me diz que esse não é mesmo o seu e-mail, porque é, sim, vergonhoso._

(09:35) **Qual é, todo mundo ama Harry Potter! Aposto que até você, seu estranho! Eu devo ter até mais chances de ser contratado assim**

(09:40) _Actually, eu nunca li ou assisti Harry Potter._

(09:43) **!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(09:43) **:OOOOO**

(09:45) **NÓS NÃO PODEMOS MAIS CONVERSARRRRRR**

(09:45) _Então tchau._

(09:45) **ESPERA**

(09:45) **VOLTA!!!**

(09:46) **EU VOU FICAR ENTEDIADO SEM NINGUÉM PRA CONVERSAR**

(09:46) _Ahahahahaha São nove da manhã, você pode só dormir. Eu dormiria, caso pudesse._

(09:48) **Eu não consigo dormir agora que você me acordou. E, de qualquer forma, eu tenho mesmo que entregar mais currículos daqui a pouco**

(09:49) **Então o que me resta é conversar com a única pessoa do mundo que não conhece Harry Potter**

(09:50) _Ahahahahahaha Eu estava digitando que é só um livro, mas minha melhor amiga - que está no meu lado - ficou escandalizada e me bateu_

(09:50) **Agradeça sua melhor amiga por mim**

(10:00) _Ela não merece isso, acredite em mim._

(10:05) _Ah, ela mandou te dar a dica de que a pessoa sempre pode odiar Os Marotos (???) e gostar do tal Ranhento (???), o que implicaria em uma decisão parcial e injusta de não te contratar por isso._

(10:05) _Se bem que você estava querendo que o empregador fosse parcial pro seu lado, em primeiro lugar._

(10:06) _São só personagens, meu deus._

(10:07) **NÃO SÃO SÓ PERSONAGENS!!!!**

(10:07) **E a sua melhor amiga é esquisita igual você e usa palavras como “implicaria” e “empregador” em uma conversa informal ou  foi coisa sua?**

(10:08) **Aliás, ela apontou uma coisa muito boa. Eu sempre esqueço que as pessoas esqueceram em um passe de mágica que o Snape fez bosta a vida toda e transformaram ele em um herói. Pfff. Não que Os Marotos sejam perfeitos, mas…**

(10:09) _...Por que você tá falando em virgem Mcomigo?_

(10:10) _E eu não sou esquisito! Mas isso é coisa minha sim, se quer saber. Não vejo nada demais na forma como eu falo._

(10:10) **Você é um engomadinho**

(10:10) _Eu não sou, não._

(10:12) **Claro que é hahahahaha Você é todo formal, mas eu gosto. É engraçado**

(10:15) _Hmmmm sei_

(10:15) _Bem, eu preciso voltar a trabalhar ou a anteriormente citada melhor amiga vai me matar._

(10:15) **“Anteriormente citada” jakjslças**

(10:18) _Cala a boca._

(10:19) _E muda esse endereço de e-mail, caso contrário nunca vai ter um trabalho. Nós recebemos currículos zoados todo dia aqui no escritório e, sério, a gente só usa como rascunho._

(10:20) **Awwwwn, quase parece que você se importa comigo, estranho!**

(10:25) _Só acho triste que alguém fique sem Netflix. O mundo capitalista tem que trazer alguma coisa boa._

(10:29) **Esse é um ótimo ponto**

(10:30) _Até depois, mestre Jedi._

(10:30) **Até depois, engomadinho.**

 

**. . .**

 

(12:00) **Qual o seu horário de almoço?**

(12:10) _Hm?_

(12:10) _Normalmente, uma da tarde. Por quê?_

(12:12) **Posso te chamar pra gente conversar nesse horário, então?**

(12:12) _Ora, e onde estão seus amigos?_

(12:15) **Provavelmente flertando enquanto fingem que trabalham**

(12:16) **Gosto de falar com você**

(12:16) **Você é esquisito**

(12:16) _...Você pode falar comigo, seu estranho._

(12:18) **Até daqui a pouco, engomadinho. Bom trabalho~**

 

**. . .**

 

(01:00) _A grande questão do dia é: você vai me contar seu nome ou eu vou ter que me virar, te chamando de estranho, ou, pior ainda, de Mestre Jedi?_

(01:00) **Mestre Jedi parece bom, pequeno padawan hahahahahaha**

(01:00) **Bem pontual você, por sinal**

(01:00) _Te odeio._

(01:01) _Qual o problema de contar o seu maldito nome? Não como se eu fosse te perseguir ou wtv_  

(01:02) **Eu fiquei meio assustado depois que você descobriu em que cidade eu morava jahskjlkçla**

 (01:04) _ESTAVA NO CÓDIGO DE ÁREA!_

 (01:04) **Faz sentido hahahahahaha Ainda assim, melhor não**

 (01:05) _Por que não?_

 (01:05) **Porque você parece estar curioso, então eu quero alimentar esse monstro e te deixar morrendo de curiosidade**

 (01:05) _Grrrrr você não me atinge ok seu idiota maldito_

 (01:06) **Atingiu tanto que você parou de usar vírgulas xD**

 (01:09) _Acho que vou me retirar dessa conversa._

 (01:10) **Fica, engomadinho!**

 (01:10) **Me conta, vai: o que você vai comer de bom nesse almoço?**

 (01:15) _Não sei se você merece saber._

 (01:17) **CONTAAAAAAAA**

 (01:17) **Eu te conto o que comi também**

 (01:19) _Ahahahahahahaha Ok_

 (01:19) _Eu costumo comer com minha melhor amiga no restaurante que tem em frente ao trabalho, porque a cantina do escritório é meio… Nojenta? E esse restaurante nem é tão limpo assim, mas a comida é mesmo muito boa. Uma coisa compensa a outra._

 (01:20) _Hoje eu tenho frango frito, batata frita e salada de acompanhamento. Ah, e suco de couve com hortelã._

 (01:20) **EWWWWWWWW**

 (01:20) _Suco de couve é bom, ok?_

 (01:21) **É tão ruim que até o seu subconsciente sabe disso, já que você tá dando desculpas antes mesmo de saber do que eu estava falando**

 (01:22) _Parecia meio óbvio. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que não gostasse de frango com batata frita._

 (01:22) **Eu podia estar falando da salada**

 (01:25) _...É um bom ponto._

 (01:25) _Mas todo mundo come salada, até certo ponto. Já suco de couve…_

 (01:26) **É nojento!**

 (01:26) _É gostoso!_

 (01:27) _O que você comeu, sr. preconceituoso?_

 (01:30) **Um prato de panquecas com calda de chocolate, com coca-coca e cookies pra acompanhar**

 (01:31) _Isso é… A coisa mais doce que eu já ouvi na vida. URGH. Acho que virei diabético._

 (01:31) **Não é tãããão doce assim!**

 (01:32) **Ok, talvez até seja, mas eu gosto de doce**

 (01:35) _Não é lá muito aceitável ingerir tanto açúcar e chamar isso de almoço._

 (01:35) **Falou o cara que tá se enchendo de batata frita**

 (01:36) _Ao menos tem a salada pra balancear_

 (01:36) **Porque isso faz toda a diferença do mundo**

 (01:36) **Me diz que você não é uma daquelas pessoa que vai no McDonald’s pedir salada**

 (01:40) _Bem, se as saladas não dessem lucro eles não manteriam no cardápio. Muitas pessoas devem comê-las._

 (01:40) **Jesus, você totalmente se entregou nessa, sabia?**

 (01:40) _Você não pode julgar assim alguém que, de fato, está comendo batata frita._

 (01:40) **Às vezes eu te odeio**

 (01:40) _Você me conhece há menos de uma semana!_

 (01:41) **Sim, e você já se mostrou insuportável várias vezes**

 (01:41) **Nem sei porque eu ainda tento**

 (01:42) _Hmmm… Eu estou chutando alto aqui, mas talvez porque você esteja solitário?_

 (01:43) **Eu não tô solitário!**

 (01:43) **Meio pra baixo, talvez, mas não solitário**

 (01:44) _Seeeei_

 (01:45) **Alguém já te disse que você não tem tato?**

 (01:45) _Algumas vezes, sim. Não há muito o que eu possa fazer._

 (01:45) _Como vai a procura por trabalho?_

 (01:47) **Uma merda, mesmo com a mudança do e-mail**

 (01:47) **Não é como se eu tivesse o melhor currículo do mundo, então as chances de me chamarem pra algo legal é bem improvável**

 (01:48) **Mas eu tô aceitando qualquer coisa**

 (01:48) _Tudo pelo bem da Netflix?_

 (01:48) **E pelo WoW também**

 (01:49) _Eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir um trabalho legal._

 (01:50) **Ohhhhh! Você, em um momento otimista?**

 (01:51) _Ué, quem disse que eu não sou otimista?_

 (01:51) **Você não faz o tipo. Você parece pessimista demais pra isso**

 (01:51) _Talvez eu seja só realista._

 (01:53) **Realismo é uma forma de pessimismo, na minha opinião**

 (01:53) _Então você admite que a vida é uma merda, logo, a encará-la com realidade também é?_

 (01:55) **…**

 (01:55) **…**

 (01:59) **...Eu te odeio**

 (01:59) _Há_

 (02:00) **A vida tem muitos lados bons, eu vou te provar isso, engomadinho**

 (02:00) _Mal posso esperar._

 (02:00) **Devo ler sarcasticamente?**

 (02:01) _Sempre._

 (02:01) _Mas então, você vai parar de me chamar de engomadinho?_

 (02:01) _Ao menos arrume outro apelido, porque esse não é lá muito justo._

 (02:02) **É justo que você me chame de mestre Jedi. Eu sou foda como um**

 (02:05) _Claaaaaro. Na verdade, se você parar pra pensar, Jedi nada mais são do que padres do espaço._

 (02:05) **WTF?????**

 (02:08) _Você não leu O Caminho Jedi? Eu já achava Jedi muito parecidos com padres, com todo aquele papo de não poder casar ou ter filhos para se dedicarem totalmente a Ordem. Mas é bizarro porque eles bisicamente retiravam crianças com possível potencial a Força de suas famílias para levá-las a treinamento. É… Estranho. É como montar um exército._

 (02:08) _Basicamente*_

 (02:08) **wOW WOW WOW NÃO ESTRAGUE STAR WARS PRA MIM OK**

 (02:08) **Mas isso meio que faz sentido.** **Talvez a gente deva criar uma discussão em cima disso quando eu chegar em casa**

 (02:10) _Aonde você está?_

 (02:11) **Entregando currículos aqui perto do prédio**

 (02:11) **É um lugar estranho porque as pessoas aqui são meio riquinhas, então, tipo, as padarias parecem pequenos hotéis**

 (02:12) _Hmmmm, então você é rico ahahahahaha_

 (02:13) **Eu não sou rico!**

 (02:13) **Meu ex era e, consequentemente, o prédio em que morávamos tinha que ser “aceitável” aos padrões dele**

 (02:13) **Eu teria que vender todos os órgãos do meu corpo pra conseguir manter isso aqui sozinho por alguns meses, aliás**

 (02:14) **Isso porque eu não aceitei morar em um dos apartamentos dos pais dele, que são REALMENTE ricos**

 (02:15) _Bem, pense pelo lado bom: se te contratarem em uma dessas padarias frescas, você vai estar em um lugar bonito._

 (02:15) **Pense pelo lado ruim: se me contratarem, eu vou ter que atender um tanto de engomadinho igual a você**

 (02:16) _Ei, eu não sou rico! Nem esnobe!_

 (02:20) _...Argh, minha amiga estava pescoçando minha conversa quando me viu indignado e disse que, sim, eu sou esnobe._

 (02:20) _Talvez ela tenha razão, mas só um pouquinho._

 (02:25) **Sabiiiiia. Eu aposto que você tá de gravata e blusa social nesse exato momento**

 (02:30) _...Eu estou no trabalho, o que você esperava?_

 (02:31) **Mas eu aposto que você GOSTA de se vestir assim**

 (02:31) _Eu não sei porque gostar de me vestir bem faria de mim uma pessoa nojenta. Eu não trato ninguém mal, ok._

 (02:31) _Tanto que você parece gostar de falar comigo._

 (02:32) **Humpf. Nisso você tem razão. Se suas patadas não fossem engraçadas, mas sim grossas de verdade, eu já teria te mandado pro inferno**

 (02:35) _Bom saber disso. Auto-estima é uma coisa boa._

 (02:40) **Como você é estranho hahahahahaha**

 (02:45) _Pra sua sorte - ou não -, o estranho aqui tem que voltar para o trabalho. Meu horário de almoço acabou faz uns bons minutos._

 (02:45) _As matérias não se escrevem sozinhas não é msm_

 (02:45) _Boa sorte na sua procura de emprego._

 (02:45) **Valeu. Até mais tarde**

 (02:45) **E não seja mais irresponsável! Atrasar “uns bons minutos” pode causar demissão**

 (02:46) _Eu sou a pessoa mais responsável que eu conheço, se você quer saber._

 (02:48) **Nossa. Tá difícil a situação, então xD**

 (02:50) _GRRRRR CALADO_

 (02:51) _Até mais tarde, idiota._

 (02:52) **HAHAHAHAHAHA ATÉ DAQUI A POUCO!**

 (03:00) _Eu não sei em que momento “até depois” virou “até daqui a pouco”, mas até daqui a pouco, mestre Jedi._

 

**. . .**

 

(04:00)  **ENTÃÃÃÃÃÃO HIHIHIHIHI**

 (04:00) _Então o que, diaba?_

 (04:01)  **Quem é a pessoa misteriosa que fez com que vc me ignorasse durante todo o horário de almoço, Byun Baekhyun?**

 (04:05) _O quê?_

 (04:05) _Isso…_

 (04:05) _Isso não é nada, Hun, sério._

 (04:07) _É só um cara aleatório que errou meu número e que tem conversado comigo desde então._

 (04:07)  **O QUÊ?????**

 (04:10) _E lá vamos nós…_

 (04:10)  **Byun Baekhyun**

 (04:10)  **Uma história de filme tá acontecendo na sua vida e vc, sua praga, nem pensa em contar para a melhor amiga mais maravilhosa do mundo?**

 (04:10) _Que história de filme, Sehun, meu Deus._

 (04:10) _Você bebeu no meio do expediente, foi?_

 (04:11)  **Sempre, meu amor. Ok, mentira, mas bem q o Jongdae queria me arrastar pro banheiro.**

 (04:11) _Fazer bem mais do que beber, eu presumo._

 (04:11)  **O que é bem tentador…**

 (04:11)  **MAS NÃO DESVIE DO ASSUNTO!!! Vc começou a falar com um CARA, assim, do nada?**

 (04:11)  **Vc nunca fala com ninguém**

 (04:12) _MAS É CLARO QUE EU FALO! É impossível não falar com ninguém. Nós vivemos em sociedade, sabia? Infelizmente, ainda não dá para fazer tudo por internet. E os robôs não são tão avançados._

 (04:12)  **Pra sua tristeza. Essa é a única forma de vc conseguir uma namorada.**

 (04:12) _Ha-ha-ha-ha_

 (04:12)  **Eu tô brincando, vc sabe q não é sério.**

 (04:12)  **Sabe o que é sério?**

 (04:12)  **O fato de que vc tá fazendo amigos por livre e espontânea vontade awwwwn**

 (04:13) _Ele não é meu amigo, mulher._

 (04:14)  **Mas você quer que ele seja?**

 (04:15) _...Não tenho uma opinião formada sobre o assunto._

 (04:16)  **AWWWWWWWN**

 (04:16)  **ISSO NA SUA LÍNGUA É UM “TOTALMENTE SIM”**

 (04:16)  **ESPERA**

 (04:16)  **ERA ELE QUE GOSTA DE HP E TAVA ABISMADO QUE VC NÃO CONHECE????**

 (04:16) _Yep_

 (04:16)  **Oh, boy… Eu não sei como ele ainda pode querer ser seu amigo. Vc não é normal**

 (04:20) _Você é minha amiga mesmo que eu não saiba nada sobre o menino-cicatriz._

 (04:20)  **Ao menos vc sabe que o Harry TEM uma cicatriz. Já vi piores que vc**

 (04:20)  **Mas sério, amor, um conselho. INVISTA NESSA AMIZADE. Não é todo dia que o destino entrelaça duas almas.**

 (04:20)  **E não é todo dia que vc faz um amigo que não sai correndo ao saber que vc é estranho. E chato.**

 (04:21) _EM QUE MOMENTO ELE DEIXOU DE SER UM CARA ALEATÓRIO PRA ESSE CASO VIRAR “UM ENCONTRO DE ALMAS?”_

 (04:21)  **Ainda**

 (04:25) _Eu já disse que ele nem mesmo é meu amigo! Nós nos falamos há menos de uma semana._

 (04: 25)  **As coisas começam de algum lugar**

 (04:26) _Argh._

 (04:26) _Eu nem sei se nós vamos continuar nos falando!_

 (04:26)  **Mas vc quer continuar falando com ele, certo? Eu posso sentir isso.**

 (04:30) _...Talvez._

 (04:35) _I mean, ele parece bem solitário, além de estar passando por umas merdas bem grandes._

 (04:35)  **ISSO NA SUA LÍNGUA É OUTRO “TOTALMENTE SIM”!**

 (04:35)  **Eu te conheço, Baekkie amor. Vc não conversa com ninguém por pena**

 (04:35)  **Aposto que essas conversas tem te feito bem de alguma forma G_G**

 (04:40) _Shhhhh, quieta._

 (04:40) _E eu não sou chato, aliás._

 (04:40)  **Claro que é-**

 (04:40)  **Merda, o Joonmyeon chegou perto da minha mesa. Tá indo pra perto de vc.**

 (04:40)  **FOCA NO TRABALHO!!!!**

 (04:41) _Obrigado pelo aviso._

 (04:41)  **Não pense que depois do trabalho vc não vai me contar essa história completa.**

 (04:41)  **Nem pense em fugir do assuntoooo**

 (04:41) _I can’t wait._

 (04:41)  **Também nem pense em me ignorar no almoço por outra pessoa de novo, pq se não eu chamo os dementadores e deixo eles darem um bjo em vc**

 (04:41) _???????_

 

**. . .**

 

(04:45)  **Eu sei como descobrir se vc quer ser amigo dele**

(04:45)  **Se vc já salvou o contato do moço, a resposta é FUCK YEAH**

(04:50)  **Vc tá mesmo me ignorando?**

(04:50)  **Cretino**

(04:55)  **Fui tentar jogar uma bolinha de papel e vc e pegou no Minseok. Merda.**

 

**. . .**

 

(05:15) **Você é um mestre Jedi também?**

(05:16) _Hein?_

(05:16) **Você fez toda uma analogia sobre eles parecerem religiosos e, sendo bem sincero, eu tenho me perguntado se você é religioso também**

(05:16) **Você tá sempre falando “jesus”, “deus” e derivados**

(05:16) _O QUE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

(05:16) _JESUS, NÃO!_

(05:17) **E aí está um claro exemplo. Reparei isso há dias**

(05:17) _Ohhhhh, eu posso ver o que você diz._

(05:17) _Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

(05:18) **E então eu tava pensando, enquanto voltava pra casa, que você meio que parece o Anakin**

(05:18) **Essa pose arrogante, a petulância de quem acha que pode fazer tudo…**

(05:18) _Repetindo: você tem uma visão muito errada de mim._

(05:20) **Ah, eu não duvido que você seja mais do que isso, mas essas coisas fazem parte da sua personalidade, não?**

(05:21) _...Acho que sim?_

(05:21) **Então você é o Anakin**

(05:23) _De onde você… Deixa pra lá, é melhor eu nem questionar._

(05:23) **ajskjlkçlãçlsljkçlaskçls xDDD**

(05:23) **Por favor, não perca 90% do seu corpo na leva**

(05:23) _Vou anotar isso. Afinal, eu não quero passar a vida toda achando que eu matei a mulher que eu amo, quando na verdade não foi bem isso que aconteceu._

(05:23) **OHHHHH CRUEL**

(05:23) **VOCÊ É. MUITO. CRUEL**

(05:23) **Viu só? Você já tá no caminho pra ser um lord sith**

(05:24) _Amém. Eu só tenho que esperar o atual mestre ser derrotado pelo aprendiz, que vai precisar de um novo._

(05:24) _Sabe como são as regras… Nada além de dois Sith existindo simultaneamente._

(05:25) **!!!!!!!!**

(05:25) **Você não conhece Harry Potter ou D &D, mas realmente entende de Star Wars. Acho que quero te abraçar**

(05:25) _Sem contato corporal, por favor._

(05:25) **Como você pode estar tanto por dentro de uma das coisas mais nerds do mundo, o ícone, mas não sabe nada sobre o resto?**

(05:25) _Sei lá… Essas coisas apenas não me foram apresentadas quando eu era menor. Como você disse, Star Wars é um ícone. Todo mundo conhece isso, mesmo quem não sabe disso._

(05:26) **É engraçado você apontar isso, porque eu só fui conhecer Star Wars com uns treze anos, mas antes disso eu já dizia “Venha para o Lado Negro da força”. Eu não sabia que tinha algo por trás, mas /todo mundo/ que eu conhecia falava isso, até meus pais, então…**

(05:27) _Exato! Sem falar que, né, “Luke, eu sou o seu pai” é o spoiler mais conhecido de todos os tempos. Todo mundo sabe que o Vader é pai dele._

(05:27) **Todo mundo sabe quem é o Darth Vader, ponto final**

(05:27) _Ahahahahahahahaha Sim_

(05:27) _Isso é bem engraçado também, aliás, a coisa do quote. Você já parou pra reparar que o Vader não fala Luke em nenhum momento? Ele obviamente está se dirigindo a ele, só os dois estão na cena, mas o Vader só fala “Não, eu sou o seu pai”. As pessoas enfiaram o nome dele e pegou._

(05:27) **Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso e fui colocar a cena pra checar agora**

(05:27) **NÃO É QUE É VERDADE?**

(05:28) _Ahahahahaha Eu te disse_

(05:28) _Mas então. Star Wars é uma daquelas coisas que você _tem_ que assistir ou sua vida não vale a pena. Eu acho que só comecei a viver de verdade depois que vi uma batalha de sabres de luz pela primeira vez. É a minha recordação mais antiga do meu coração batendo tão rápido._

(05:30) **Isso é meio que… Adorável, cara**

(05:30) **Pra quem tem o coração de gelo, você foi super fofo agora**

(05:30) _Cala a boca._

(05:30) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Você tá com vergonha?**

(05:32) _Claro que não._

(05:32) **Vou ignorar que você tá morrendo de vergonha**

(05:32) **E a questão é: Harry Potter é tão mágico quanto Star Wars ou O Senhor dos Anéis ou A Song of Ice and Fire**

(05:33) **Eu nem vou entrar no mérito de Tolkien agora, porque ele mudou toda a perspectiva do mundo nerd e é graças a ele que D &D e todos os livros que fantasia atuais existem, mas é a JK Rowling, cara. Hogwarts é… Mágico**

(05:33) **Você não pode morrer sem saber qual a sua casa de Hogwarts, sem saber sobre Hogsmeade, sem saber sobre a utilidade da Sala Precisa… VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER SEM SOFRER POR FRED E GEORGE. Ou sem sofrer pelos Marotos, pelo Draco, pelo Dobby… Você não pode morrer sem conhecer Hermione Granger, cara**

(05:33) **Você ao menos sabe quem ela é, né?**

(05:34) _Essa é a inteligente, né?_

(05:34) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sim, mas ela é TÃO MAIS que isso**

(05:35) **E o meu ponto é que Harry Potter mudou toda uma geração. Eu não sei qual a sua idade, mas você não faz ideia de quantas e quantas vidas foram salvas pela JK Rowling**

(05:35) **Inclusive a dela própria**

(05:35) **Ela era depressiva (na vdd eu acho que ela ainda é, porque ela tweeta umas coisas que quebram meu coração, mas…) e ela tava pensando em se matar. Ela estava em um relacionamento abusivo, vivia com o dinheiro do governo e tinha uma filha bebê pra cuidar. E ainda assim ela criou tanta e tanta coisa mágica…**

(05:36) **Tem tantos detalhes, tantos tantos e tantos, você não faz ideia**

(05:37) **Escrita era tudo o que ela tinha e isso mudou o mundo, o nosso e o dela. Ela diz que criou os Dementadores como uma analogia pra depressão, que suga a sua vida e te destrói, mas ela também mostrou que sempre tem um Patronum dentro de cada um**

(05:37) _Wow_

(05:37) _Só… WOW. Você realmente ama Harry Potter._

(05:37) **Hahahahahaha eu acho que é um sentimento geral. Se você perguntar sobre Harry Potter pra um fã, você vai receber muitas respostas apaixonadas e relatos**

(05:37) **É apenas um sentimento sem tamanho**

(05:37) _Eu não sou contra isso._

(05:37) _Eu só…_

(05:37) _Eu não consigo ver o que vocês veem, porque nunca me foi apresentado mesmo, então eu só sou indiferente._

(05:38) **Ninguém pode ser indiferente a Harry Potter! Meu deus, algum dia você tem que ler isso**

(05:38) _Eu vou pensar sobre o assunto ahahahahahaha_

(05:38) **Já é um começo**

(05:38) **Você tem todo um potencial pra ser nerd, só falta explorar isso!!!**

(05:38) **E respondendo o que você perguntou mais cedo**

(05:38) **Sim, eu já li O Caminho Jedi**

(05:38) **Mas eu não conseguia parar de rir das anotações do Luke nos cantos das páginas porque, sinceramente, de vinte em vinte páginas uma desgraça acontecia e ele comentava: “Ah, eu perdi um aprendiz assim…”**

(05:39) _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEU DEUS_

(05:39) _S I M_

(05:40) _Luke é o Jedi mais inútil que existe. Sempre foi babaca, perde mil aprendizes, desaparece por anos só por o Kylo Ren foi pro Lado Negro…_

(05:40) **Obi-Wan deve estar balançando a cabeça negativamente, olhando-o como o bom fantasma entediado que é, tipo no final do Episódio VI onde os fantasminhas aparecem**

(05:40) _Não é mesmo?_

(05:40) _Você já leu os livros do universo expandido, especialmente os que viraram canon agora?_

(05:40) **TODOS ELES**

(05:40) **Ainda decepcionado que tenham chutado a Jaina e o Jacen pra fora do Episódio VII**

(05:41) _Darth Caedus >>>>>>> Kylo Ren _

(05:41) **SIM**

(05:41) **Eu até gosto do Kylo Ren, embora ele seja MUITO BURRO, mas a ideia dos gêmeos… Cara, seria tão mais legal**

(05:42) _Às vezes eu ainda tenho a esperança de que a Rey seja a gêmea do Ben, mas parece improvável agora._

(05:42) _E, cá em entre nós, por que caralhos deram o nome de BEN pro filho dos Solo? Ben é o nome do filho do Luke nos livros…_

(05:43) **OMFG, É O QUE EU SEMPRE DIGO!!!**

(05:43) **Isso não faz o menor sentido porque o Luke era próximo do Obi-Wan, muito mais do que o Han e a Leia. Zero sentidos**

(05:44) _AO MENOS A LEIA VIROU GENERAL. TANTO ORGULHO DELA._

(05:44) _Eu cheguei em casa tem uns bons minutos e ainda não me troquei. Se você quiser esperar uma meia hora enquanto eu tomo banho, pego algo na geladeira e ligo a TV, a gente continua esse papo._

(05:45) **Eu vou estar aqui, engomadinho**

(05:45) **TENHO TANTA COISA PRA DISSERTAR SOBRE**

(05:46) _Ahahahahahaha Tenho certeza que sim_

(05:46) _BRB_

 

**. . .**

 

(05:55) **Sabe o que eu tava pensando?**

(05:55) **Que Darth Caedus seria um ótimo nick pra se usar em alguma rede social**

 

**. . .**

 

(08:00) _Eu não acredito que a gente ficou duas horas falando sobre Star Wars…_

(08:00) **E A GENTE AINDA NEM COMEÇOU A COMPARAÇÃO TÉCNICA ENTRE AS NAVES**

(08:00) _Mal posso esperar por isso ahahahahahaha_

(08:00) **Acho que essa é a coisa mais aleatória do mundo**

(08:00) _O quê?_

(08:01) **Que você seja legal falando sobre Star Wars**

(08:01) _Eu sou legal sempre!_

(08:01) **Meio que sim. Não sei, não te conheço taaaanto hahahahahaha**

(08:01) **Mas imagina só**

(08:01) **Que deve existir um universo onde você é todo nerd, amante de cultura pop, mas odeia Star Wars**

(08:01) _Isso seria tão irônico._

(08:01) **É como os universos alternativos funcionam, ué hahahahahaha**

(08:01) **Acho que eu te odiaria nesse universo**

(08:02) _Você não me odeia porque eu sou indiferente a Harry Potter._

(08:02) _Para de digitar e apagar, eu sei que você tá ofendido que eu sei usei “indiferente” pra definir._

(08:02) **Eu nem tenho palavras pra dizer o que senti…**

(08:02) _Você pode pensar enquanto eu peço alguma coisa pra comer pelo app de comida._

(08:02) **Caralho, você AINDA tá com fome? Tem um buraco na sua barriga**  

(08:02) _Eu como bastante, me deixa._

(08:02) _Eu queria ter feito o pedido faz tempo, mas..._

(08:03) **Mas eu sou legal demais pra você ignorar :}**

(08:03) _Bem que você queria._

(08:05) _I’ll be right back._

(08:05) **I’ll be right here**

(08:05) **Mas antes…**

(08:05) _Hm?_

(08:05) **Quando eu era criança, eu torcia muito pro Qui-Gon e o Obi-Wan namorarem. Meu primeiro casal favorito**

(08:06) _JESUS_

(08:06) _JSSK É DOENTIO_

(08:06) _ISSO***_

(08:06) _Nem sei se vou mais voltar!_

(08:06) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA até te fiz cometer um erro de digitação**

(08:07) **Volte logo, engomadinho**

(08:08) _Se eu soubesse que ouviria isso hoje, teria me afogado no banho._

 

**. . .**

 

(11:28) **Você tinha razão**

(11::28) _Em que, exatamente…?_

(11::28) **Ha-ha engraçadinho. Você sabe em que.**

(11:28) _Sim, mas eu quero ouvir - ou ler - de você._

(11:28) **Foi uma péssima ideia tentar fritar frango só de cueca. Espirrou óleo por todo o lado.**

(12:29) _Eu te disse._

(11:29) _Machucou muito?_

(12:00) **Só um pouquinho, mas tá gostoso, então é o que importa**

(12:00) **E nada de “eu te disses”! São as piores palavras do mundooo**

(12:00) **Enfim**

(12:00) **Além de Star Wars, você gosta de PJO?**

(12:00) _Pjo…?_

(12:02) **Percy Jackson hahahahahaha**

(12:02) **Pela reação, acredito que não**

(12:02) _Você está correto ahahahahaha Eu não conheço nenhum desses livros infanto-juvenil, pra sua completa tristeza, então…_

(12:03) **Eu imaginei**

(12:03) **Só estranhei porque dia desses você me chamou de cabeça-de-alga e… Não é um xingamento que as pessoas usam todo dia**

(12:03) _Oh._

(12:03) _Devo assumir que essa é uma coisa bem Percy Jackson?_

(12:03) **É uma coisa bem Percy Jackson, sim. E uma bem específica**

(12:03) _MALDITA SEJA OH SEHUN._

(12:04) **Sua melhor amiga, eu presumo? HAHAHAHAHA**

(12:04) _Sim!_

(12:04) _Ela ficava me chamando assim, o que eu achava engraçado, daí comecei a usar isso pra ofender as pessoas também._

(12:05) _E a maldita sempre vê e fica rindo. Eu nunca entendi o porquê, mas, bem, deve ser engraçado pra ela rir do amigo não-geek fazendo referências indiretamente._

(12:05) **Cara**

(12:05) **Eu amo sua melhor amiga hahahahahahahaha**

(12:05) **E você tem muito potencial nerd, então… É tudo questão de tempo**

(12:06) _Esquece._

(12:06) _Sehun tenta há anos e não conseguiu._

(12:06) **Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros que ela. Eu vou ser melhor**

(12:07) _Se você diz, boa sorte._

(12:07) **Eu não preciso de boa sorte, eu sou capaz disso em um piscar de olhos**

(12:07) _Claro que sim, sr. convencido._

(12:08) **Poxa, hoje a gente conversou o dia todo e nem foi estranho**

(12:09) _Por que seria? Quer dizer, eu entendo porque seria estranho pra mim, mas não pra você. Eu sou meio retraído e antissocial, tenho dificuldade em manter conversas, mas você parece ser o oposto disso._

(12:09) **É aí que você se engana**

(12:10) **Eu consigo lidar bem com essas situações, de ligar pro número errado e tentar arrumar a situação depois, mas eu só consigo sair das conversas padrões que desconhecidos mantém quando me sinto à vontade com a situação**

(12:10) **E com as pessoas envolvidas, é claro**

(12:10) _Você parece bem à vontade falando comigo._

(12:11) **Eu gosto de você, engomadinho. Você é engraçado hahahahahahahaha**

(12:11) _Pfffff, não me chame assim._

(12:11) _E já é quase meia-noite e meia. Esse “engomadinho” está indo pra cama._

(12:12) **Nooooooooo**

(12:12) **Tão cedo?**

(12:13) _Eu preciso dessas oito horas de sono pra ficar bem._

(12:13) _Talvez algum dia você me convença a perder horas de sono por você, o que eu duvido, mas esse dia não é hoje._

(12:13) **Mais um desafio aceito**

(12:14) _Mas eu nem…_

(12:14) _Esquece._

(12:14) _Boa noite, Yoda._

(12:14) **Boa noite, engomadinho. Até amanhã**

(12:14) **Tenha bons sonhos com a senadora Amidala**

(12:15) _Seu tosco._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sexta-feira - Manhã 

 

(07:15) _Bom dia._

(08:30) **Bom dia, engomadinho**

(08:30) **Péssimo tempo para se estar vivo, não é mesmo?**

(08:45) _Você tá bem?_

(10:45) **Nah**

(10:45) **Mas eu vou ficar**

(10:45) **Desculpa**

 

**. . .**

 

(02:30) _Eu sei que nós não temos intimidade pra isso, mas ver “Só existo pra gastar oxigênio, não existe ninguém mais inútil que eu” no status do cara com quem eu tenho conversado a semana toda é meio preocupante._

(02:30) _E sim, eu não sou um coração de gelo completo._

(02:30) _...E você nem tá afim de me zoar por isso. Ok, entendi. Vou te deixar em paz._

 

**. . .**

 

(11:00) **eui sou melhor morto**

(11:02) _O quê? Você não é, não!_

(11:02) **eu sou melhor como um desistente**

(11:02) _Cara, não diz isso. O pessimista daqui não sou eu?_

(11:03) _Eu…_

(11:03) _Não diz isso._

(11:05) **eles dizem que neu tÕ melhor agora do que smpere estive com ela**

(11:05) _Hein? Número errado de novo?_

(11:06) **ehnqautnto**

(11:06) **merda**

(11:06) **enquanto eles me levam pelo meu lugar pela rua**

(11:06) **eu tô sorrindop mas eu to morrendo tentando não arrastar meuis pés**

(11:06) _...Você tá bêbado?_

(11:07) **ELES DIZEM QUE ALGUNSS DRINKS VÃO ME AJUDAR A ESQUECELA**

(11:07) **MAS DEPOIS DE VÁRIOS EU SEI QUE NUNCA IREI**

(11:07) **só eles podem ver ponde isso vai acabar**

(11:07) **todos eles acham que eu sou louco mas pra mim faz todo sentido**

(11:07) _Eu tenho a leve impressão de que você está cantando, provavelmente bêbado._

(11:08) **eu ñ acredito que voecê não conhece the script, engomadinho!!!!** ****

(11:08) **é a melhor banda do mundo ok**

(11:10) _Eu não duvido, embora parte de mim só não queria discutir com um bêbado._

(11:10) **mas eu só bebi 1 pouquinhooooo**

(11:10) **100% sóbrio**

(11:11) _Eu vou te bater, seu estúpido._

(11:11) **pq vc faria isso com um bombonzinho como eu?**

(11:11) _Eu tentei falar contigo o dia inteiro, você me ignora e aparece de madrugada, bêbado, como se fosse totalmente comum._

(11:11) _Nem te conheço e quero te bater._

(11:12) **OHHHHHHHHH**

(11:12) **VOCÊ SE PREOCUPA COMIGLLLOOOO**

(11:12) **desculpa por isso engomadinho**

(11:12) **eu… eu não queria ter te ignorado durante todo o**

**Doa**

(11:13) **o dia** ****

(11:13) _Mas você ignorou._

(11:13) _Não que isso seja um problema. Nós mal nos conhecemos, afinal. Mas você devia ser mais consciente e não fazer status tão deprimentes e horríveis. E se alguém da sua família visse? Aposto que eles também tentariam entrar em contato e você os ignoraria._

(11:15) **oh**

(11:15) **isso maionese que explica porque tem tanta mensagem nesse maldito aplicativo**

(11:15) **meio que explica*******

(11:15) **argh**

(11:15) **e como assim mal nos conhecemos???? eu falo de você pros meus amogps, então você não é descartável**

(11:16) _...Você fala?_

(11:17) **claro**

(11:17) **quer dizer, eu comecei a falar hoje, porque eles estavam sendo chatos e queriak saber sobre a minha fodasss semana**

(11:17) **FODIDA SEMANA**

(11:17) **e você tá nela**

(11:18) _E eu estou nela._

(11:19) _Ok._

(11:19) _Eu nem sei o que dizer._

(11:20) **obrigado por se preocupar xomigo**

(11:20) **eu nem sabia que era digno de preocupação**

(11:21) **você tem um bom coração de vdd**

(11:21) _Nah, não se preocupe com isso. Pfff._

(11:21) _Quer me contar o que aconteceu?_ _Mais uma vez, sem obrigação nenhuma._

(11:21) **bem…**

(11:21) _Tudo bem, você não precisa falar._

(11:22) **ah, eu não me importooo**

(11:22) **é só que**

(11:22) **é difícil digitar**

(11:22) **voxê se imota se eu mandar um audio?**

(11:22) **importa*****

(11:22) _Nem um pouco. Fique à vontade._

(11:22) _[(424) 594-4830 mandou um áudio de 2:30]_  

 

 

> **Então, oi… Eu acho. Eu acho que a minha voz tá meio mole. Mas eu tô aqui, na casa do Kyungsoo, e ele cometeu o erro de me mandar parar de beber e ir pro quarto com o Yifan, sendo que a geladeira tá bem na minha cara e agora não tem eles pra encherem o saco. E, bem, aqui também tem Wi-Fi. Eu passei o dia todo ignorando o celular, mas eu resolvi colocar The Script pra tocar e… Você consegue ouvi-los no fundo? Eles são ótimos, cara. Puta merda… Sim, essa foi uma pausa pra você conseguir ouvir eles. Então. O fato é que hoje de manhã eu… Eu tava me sentindo realmente bosta, sabe? Eu tenho vinte e cinco fodidos anos na cara e não conquistei nada. Eu estava tão acostumado a viver na barra do Jongin que… Que eu não pensei em mim mesmo. Foi estranho refletir que eu não tava vivendo a minha própria vida. E daí eu resolvi parar de chorar e dar o primeiro passo, sabe, que foi ligar pro cara que aluga nosso… O meu… Apartamento e dizer que eu não vou mais ficar com ele. Mas o contrário tá no nome do Jongin, porque tudo sempre gira em torno dele, e dessa vez eu fui obrigado a ligar pro número certo e pedir pra ele resolver isso. E também disse pra ele tirar essas merdas de roupas do meu guarda-roupa, ao que ele falou que não precisa delas e que eu posso enfiar no rabo. Bem, ao menos eu estaria fazendo algo de útil com a minha bunda. Não é como se o Jongin desse conta dela, se é que você me entende. Acho que você não quer saber disso, já que tem um complexos com coisas sendo enfiadas na bun...**
> 
>  

(11:29) _[(424) 594-4830 mandou um áudio de 4:00]_

 

 

> **Ai, merda, soltei o botão sem querer. Enfim. Falar com o Jongin por mais que cinco minutos depois desse fodido mês que pareceu durar um ano foi demais pra mim. Socar ele foi bem reconfortante, e eu digo pra mim mesmo que não foi minha culpa tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu só me sinto… Impotente. Perdido em tudo que eu faço. Ruim em tudo o que eu faço, na verdade. E foi por isso que eu comecei a cortar as roupas dele, uma por uma, espalhando pela sala toda. Foi quando o Kyungsoo chegou na minha casa, coisa que vinha ameaçando fazer há umas duas semanas se eu não me erguesse sozinho. Ele sabia que eu precisava de um tempo pra lidar com tudo sozinho, sabe? Assimilar. Mas acho que eu devo mesmo estar no fundo do poço, porque ele me deu uma puta bronca. ELE, sendo que o Yifan é o cara correto, sabe? E, bem, ele basicamente me arrastou pra fora de casa porque… Hm… Talvez eu estivesse com pilhas de louça até o teto, com a casa revirada de cabeça pra baixo e música triste tão alta tocando que o vizinho parou ele no corredor pra ralhar, dizendo que já tinham entrado em contato com o síndico. Foda-se, não é como se eu fosse continuar lá mesmo. Kyung me puxou pra fora de casa, ligou pra avisar que não poderia trabalhar, ligou pro Fan e nós estamos na casa dele bebendo desde então. Eles disseram que não vão aceitar choro depois de hoje, por isso eu vou me afogar em The Script a madrugada toda. Eu não quero que reste nada de Jongin em mim.**

 

(11:30) _Meu Deus._

(11:30) _São muitos “meu Deus” ao mesmo tempo._

(11:30) **como asxim?**

(11:30) _Primeiro, sua voz tá tão arrastada que eu tive que rir, desculpa. Você tá enrolando as palavras._

(11:30) _Segundo: SUA VOZ. Meu deus, é humanamente possível que alguém tenha a voz tão grossa assim?_

(11:30) _Terceiro: me diz que ao menos você tava tomando banho no meio da sua bad prolongada._

(11:31) **kaiekekewkwkmsksmsh**

(11:31) **claro que eu tava tomando banho. e fazendo a barba. eu tinha que entregar currículos, não é mesmo? mas minha casa tá tão bagunçada quando a minha vida**

(11:31) **na vdd eu nem sei se posso mais chamar aquilo de casa**

(11:31) **eu… eu sinto que não pertenço**

(11:32) **e você acha a minha voz máscula!!!!! xD ;)**

(11:33) _Eu vou deliberadamente ignorar esse comentário sobre a sua voz._

(11:33) _E cara…_

(11:33) _Eu odeio dizer isso - eu sei que é uma merda ouvir -, mas seus amigos têm razão. Ser traído deve ser uma merda. Eu nem sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas ele não merece que você passe por isso. Nesses dias em que a gente tá se falando, dá pra ver que você é uma pessoa bacana. Se não fosse, eu nem estaria falando contigo. Sehun diz que eu sou fresco com pessoas._

(11:33) _E eu não faço ideia de como consolar alguém, ainda mais uma pessoa bêbada, mas você não é uma perda de oxigênio pro mundo, porra. Eu vou arrumar o número dos seus amigos e pedir pra eles te baterem se você continuar com essa palhaçada._

(11:33) **hahahahahahahakajejwkakaakkakalaa**

(11:33) **hm**

(11:34) _Que foi?_

(11:34) **você é engraçado e estranho até quando tenta animar alguém awn**

(11:34) _Eu não sou “engraçado e estranho”!_

(11:35) **você é**

(11:35) **e eu sou a inutilidade em pessoa, sim. você não me conhece, por isso não consegue ver ainda**

(11:35) _Seus amigos parecem sensatos o suficiente. Vou confiar no julgamento deles._

(11:35) **AJAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK a única forma de alguém chamar o Soo de sensato é não o conhecendo**

(11:35) **mas… obrigado por isso. por ouvir quase cinco minutos da minha voz chata enquanto eu falo coisas sem nexo**

(11:35) _Você não tem que agradecer, eu realmente não fiz nada._

(11:35) **vc tá me ouvindo. meio que é legal falar com alguém que não conhece a história toda. evita olhares de pena ou sei lá**

(11:35) **(se você estiver me dando olhares de pena, pfvr, não dê)**

(11:36) _Não sei porque você mereceria a minha pena. Achei que a gente tinha chegado à conclusão de que a culpa é exclusivamente do seu ex._

(11:38) **talvez a culpa seja minha, no fim**

(11:38) _COMO a culpa poderia ser possivelmente sua?_

(11:40) **talvez eu só não seja bom o bastante. vai ver eu sou entediante e beijo mal. e vai ver eu sou ruim de cama. vai ver eu sou acomodado demais porque, querendo ou não, eu vi nosso relacionamento desmoronar aos poucos e não fiz nada pra salvá-lo**

(11:40) **talvez eu só mereça isso. talvez seja tudo uma consequência. eu nunca me achei amável, de qualquer forma**

(11:40) **e, cá entre nós, eu sou mt mais estranho que bonito enquanto o Luhan é lindo**

(11:40) **por que diabos alguém me escolheria com tanta opção no mundo?**

(11:45) **...você tá aí, engomadinho?**

(11:45) _Sim._

(11:45) _Eu tô procurando por algo forte o bastante que consiga atravessar a tela do meu celular e acertar sua testa._

(11:45) _PORRA, YODA, NUNCA MAIS FALE ISSO._

(11:45) _Isso é errado em tantos níveis…_

(11:45) _Você poderia ser, sei lá, a pessoa mais sem sal e feia do mundo. Isso não justifica traição. Se ele entrou em um relacionamento com você, é porque ele viu coisas boas em você, coisas que o agradavam. Eu não posso afirmar, mas acho muito improvável que você beije mal ou sei lá._

(11:45) _Quer dizer, isso é algo que muda de pessoa pra pessoa. Nós podemos beijar a mesma pessoa e pode ser o melhor beijo da minha vida, mas pode ser o pior da sua._

(11:46) _MAS ESSE NÃO É O PONTO._

(11:46) _O ponto é que, puta merda, você não pode arcar com a consequência de toda uma relação sozinho. Ninguém namora sozinho, ninguém se casa consigo mesmo. Se em algum momento do caminho vocês se perderam… Ok, isso acontece. É normal em relações. Mas, assim como você pode ter inconscientemente ignorado, ele também ignorou._

(11:46) _Não foi você que saiu transando com outra pessoa, ele foi. Isso só mostra que ele é um covarde sem caráter porque, sinceramente, pra chegar a esse ponto só tendo certeza de que quer uma coisa diferente._

(11:46) _Ele deveria ter terminado com você, não te magoando só por ser egoísta e tentar te manter preso a ele._

(11:47) **WOW**

(11:47) _Que foi?_

(11:47) **você é tão sensato que dá raiva**

(11:47) _Ahahahahaha é o que me dizem._

(11:47) **você pode até ter razão**

(11:48) _Você sabe que eu tenho._

(11:48) **mas não muda o fato de que eu não nasci pra ser amado**

(11:48) _Cara..._

(11:49) _Todo mundo merece ser amado._

(11:49) _Ok, quase todo mundo, mas eu duvido que você se encaixe nas exceções._

(11:50) **quais são as exceções?**

(11:50) _Psicopatas, pedófilos, pessoas que colocam outras em relacionamentos abusivos…_

(11:50) **é, eu não sou nada disso**

(11:50) _Bom saber._

(11:50) **não gosto de discutir com você**

(11:50) **você tem mais razão que o Yifan (não deixa ele saber disso) e me deixa sem resposta**

(11:52) _Ahahahahahahaha Yey_

(11:52) _Eu sabia que era incrível, mas não tanto._

(11:53) **exibido**

(11:53) _Você ainda vai ficar ouvindo The Script?_

(11:53) **yep. não é como se a dor tivesse passado de uma hora pra outra**

(11:53) **o que você disse faz sentido, mas…**

(11:53) _Mas saber e sentir são coisas diferentes._

(11:54) **exato**

(11:54) **eu ainda tenho que decidir o que fazer com a minha vida**

(11:54) _Você vai conseguir. Afinal, você tem melhores amigos e o melhor conselheiro do mundo._

(11:54) **só um palpite, mas… hmmm… esse seria você? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(11:54) _Esse seria eu, sim._

(11:55) **idiota**

(11:55) **como eu não quero deixar o Jongin feliz, eu ao menos vou tomar um banho pra ficar totalmente sóbrio**

(11:55) **mandar aqueles áudios me fez voltar a raciocinar. ao menos um pouco.**

(11:56) _Isso é bom de se ouvir._

(11:56) **já tá tarde. você vai dormir?**

(11:57) _Hmmmmm, acho que não._

(11:57) _Tenho coisas pra fazer de manhã, mas posso ficar te fazendo companhia, se você quiser._

(11:57) **você não precisa se privar de sono por minha causa**

(11:58) _Eu quero, não estou oferecendo por pena._

(11:58) _E eu tô sem sono._

(11:59) **volto em 40 minutos, então**

(11:59) _Bem preciso ahahahahahaha_

(11:59) _Bom banho._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sábado - Madrugada 

 

(12:45) **O que você vai fazer de manhã? Trabalho no sábado ou apenas um homem de muitos afazeres?**

(12:45) _Apenas um homem de muitos afazeres._

(12:45) _Na verdade, muitos hobbies._

(12:45) _Olha só quem está sóbrio de novo!_

(12:46) **Pffff eu tava sóbrio antes, já te disse. Só um pouquinho alterado**

(12:47) _Realmente “pouquinho”, tanto que teve que me mandar áudio porque não conseguia digitar._

(12:47) **Eu**

(12:47) **Eu… Argh, esquece isso. Eu não sou o maior fã da minha voz**

(12:47) _É uma voz muito boa, você não deveria odiá-la. Poderia até usá-la para viver! Seria uma boa contribuição para as formas de comunicação._

(12:48) **Ahn… Obrigado?**

(12:48) **Você faz elogios estranhos, nem sei porque tô sem graça hahahahaha**

(12:48) _Porque eu sou incrível._

(12:48) **Claaaaaro**

(12:48) **A cada minuto você fala mais como o Anakin**

(12:48) **Quais são os seus hobbies, engomadinho?**

(12:49) _Depende do dia da semana._

(12:49) **Como assim?**

(12:49) _Bem, nos sábados de manhã eu corro com Sehun e nós tomamos café nesse lugar maravilhoso, que serve o melhor smoothie da cidade. No domingo eu durmo até tarde, o que você pode considerar um hobbie também._

(12:49) _Eu nunca estou sem um livro na mão e eu fico agoniado se chego do trabalho e não faço nada, sabe? Parece que eu estou gastando a minha vida com todo mundo, menos comigo, por isso eu tenho um hobbie favorito que pratico toda noite antes de dormir._

(12:49) **Que seria…?**

(12:50) _Não vou te contar. Não quando eu te conheço há menos de uma semana._

(12:59) **Tudo bem**

(12:59) _Tudo bem? Eu achei que você insistiria horrores._

(12:59) **Nah, você tem razão sobre a gente se conhecer há uma semanas**

(12:59) **Mas não pense que escapou!!!!**

(01:00) **Amanhã faz uma semana e um dia que a gente tá se falando e eu vou perguntar de novo**

(01:00) _Ahahahahahahaha Idiota_

(01:00) **Não é bizarro que hoje seja nosso aniversário de uma semana, aliás?**

(01:01) _Isso soa tão…_

(01:01) **Idiota?**

(01:01) _Tão “nós estamos namorando faz uma semana mas vamos fazer declarações públicas de amor um para o outro WHY NOT”_

(01:02) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NÃO**

(01:02) **MIL VEZES NÃO**

(01:02) **Eu nunca namoraria alguém como você**

(01:02) _Humpf_

(01:03) _E quem disse que eu iria namorar com você também?_

(01:03) **Eu também nunca namoraria comigo caso fosse outra pessoa, então tudo bem**

(01:03) _YODA!_

(01:03) _Agora eu vou te bater._

(01:05) **Por quê?**

(01:05) _Sei lá… Por estar sendo extremamente grosso consigo mesmo, eu acho._

(01:05) **ISSO NEM FAZ SENTIDO HAHAHAHAHA**

(01:05) _FAZ SIM!_

(01:05) _Desculpa._

(01:06) **Pelo quê?**

(01:07) _Você tá mal por causa do seu ex e eu aqui, fazendo piadas maldosas que podem afetar sua auto-estima._

(01:07) **:O**

(01:08) _Que foi?_

(01:08) **Essa noite você tá sendo particularmente gentil. Que bicho te mordeu?**

(01:08) _Eu sou sempre gentil… Quando a pessoa merece… Ou quando convém._

(01:08) **E agora tá dizendo que eu mereço toda a gentileza do mundo?**

(01:08) _Argh, seu insuportável._

(01:10) **Eu sou um docinho**

(01:10) _Só se for um docinho envenenado._

(01:10) _Retiro o que eu ia dizer - você não parece ser um bom partido, não importa que você seja engraçado e uma boa companhia para se estar ao redor, devido ao seu alto astral._

(01:10) **Awwwwwn**

(01:11) _Eu disse que retiro isso, então nem adianta comemorar._

(01:11) **Eu vou comemorar mesmo assim. Não vou receber ordens de um engomadinho**

(01:11) _Se você quer tanto assim..._

(01:11) **Obrigado**

(01:11) _Por…?_

(01:11) **Acho que eu precisava ouvir isso. Mesmo.**

(01:12) _Eu não tô inventando nada. Você é realmente insuportável, mas de um jeito bem legal. Você não deveria precisar ouvir que é uma boa companhia pra se sentir assim. Devia ser óbvio._

(01:12) **A vida não é justa**

(01:12) **Minha cerveja acabou**

(01:13) _Eu achei que você tinha parado de beber para o seu próprio bem._

(01:13) **Eu só queria cerveja o bastante pra terminar o salame e todos os petisquinhos que sobraram**

(01:13) **Não teria nada se Kyung e Fan tivesse me feito companhia por mais tempo, mas nãããão, eles tinham que começar a se pegar no sofá**

(01:13) **Odeio quando eles fazem isso**

(01:14) _Espera_

(01:14) _Seus melhores amigos namoram?_

(01:14) **Hahahahahaha não!**

(01:14) **Eles se pegam quando estão bêbados, flertam na maior parte do tempo e dá pra ver de longe que eles se gostam**

(01:14) **Mas não, eles não namoram. Não oficialmente**

(01:15) _Meu deusssss!_

(01:15) _Esses dias você falou sobre eles estarem “flertando no trabalho”, mas eu não sabia que era um com o outro (!!!!)_

(01:15) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA você parece tão perplexo, Skywalker**

(01:15) **Super imagino a sua cara de emoji nesse momento xD**

(01:15) _Eu não faço “cara de emoji”. Eu sou bem controlado com minhas expressões faciais, se você quer saber._

(01:15) _Mas eu estou mesmo muito chocado._

(01:15) _(Não me chame de Skywalker)_

(01:16) **Ok, Skywalker.**

(01:16) _u_u_

(01:16) **VIU SÓ! VOCÊ TÁ USANDO EMOJI! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

(01:16) _Vou te ignorar._

(01:16) **Obrigado por avisar**

(01:19) _Como funciona isso? A coisa dos seus amigos? Não dá problemas?_

(01:19) _Sei lá, ciúmes e questões de exclusividade que sempre vem à tona e etc_

(01:19) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA você tá subestimando a nerdice deles**

(01:20) **Eles não pegam ninguém, Skywalker. Nunca pegaram**

(01:20) **O Fan ficou em um relacionamento longuíssimo com esse cara, o Yixing, e o último namoro do Kyungsoo… Acho que nunca aconteceu. A não ser que você conte uma amizade onde rolou um pedido de namoro e então as duas partes passaram o dia todo de mãos dadas, sem se beijarem, até decidirem que aquilo era estranho demais e irem assistir Saint Seiya.**

(01:20) _Hmmmm_

(01:20) _Eu sou obrigado a dizer que não, eu não considero isso um namoro ahahahahaha_

(01:20) **Então o Kyungsoo nunca namorou**

(01:20) **E ele não se importa com isso. Eu achava que ele era totalmente arromântico até começar a lançar olharzinhos pro Fan**

(01:20) **Eu não sei quanto tempo eles vão continuar assim, fingindo que é muito normal dois amigos se pegarem forte, mas eu devo te dizer que é muito divertido**

(01:21) **A não ser quando eles ficam bêbados no sofá e começam a sussurrar descansarmos um pro outro (eca), o que aconteceu hoje**

(01:21) _Ahahahahahaha Sinto muito por você._

(01:21) _Isso me deixaria muito agoniado. Não só a coisa de ver meus amigos se pegarem, mas estar nessa situação. É tão… Incerto._

(01:22) **Eu costumava achar isso também**

(01:22) **Aí eu vi os dois**

(01:22) **Com eles, essa coisa de títulos é desnecessária. Eles não precisam de uma aliança gigante pra mostrar que são um do outro. É só olhar na cara deles e tá lá, sabe?**

(01:22) **É até nojento, porque o Kyungsoo olha com completa devoção pro Yifan, como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda do universo**

(01:22) **E o Fan uma vez me disse que nunca se imaginou casando com ninguém, nem quando passou cinco anos com o Yixing, mas que se casa a qualquer momento com o Soo se ele pedir**

(01:23) _Isso é tão… Merda, isso é tão fofo que dá vontade de bater nos dois._

(01:24) **NÃO É MESMO?**

(01:24) **Tipo, consegue ficar mais fofo**

(01:25) _Como isso é possível?_

(01:25) **Você se lembra que nós jogamos D &D, né?**

(01:25) _Acredite, é impossível esquecer._

(01:25) **Engraçadinho**

(01:25) **Eu sei que você não entende como funciona, mas meu personagem é um druida meio-elfo. Existem classes diferentes, cada uma com uma “função” específica, se é que podemos chamar assim, e como eu falei outro dia posso te explicar se você quiser**

(01:26) **O que você precisa saber é que o Soo é um bárbaro gnomo enquanto o Fan é um warlock dragonborn**

(01:26) **E os personagens deles namoram no jogo**

(01:26) **Relacionamentos são normais (romântico ou não), ajudam no crescimento dos personagens, mas eles levam /muito/ a sério**

(01:26) **Ao ponto deles ficarem de mãozinhas dadas embaixo da mesa enquanto os personagens são fofos um com o outro, de o Yifan ajudar o Kyungsoo a punir os próprios dados quando ele rola mal e deles ficarem se segurando para não levarem o lado pessoal pra mesa e interferirem muito no que o outro decide**

(01:26) _Awwwwn_

(01:26) _Eu não entendo nada desse jogo, mas estou achando que eles falham em tentar separar os personagens de quem são, hein._

(01:27) **Você tá certo**

(01:27) **Então, é, eles são o casalzinho oficial da nossa party**

(01:29) _Desculpa perguntar, mas… Jongin e você não eram um casal também? Digo, seus personagens?_

(01:29) **Nah**

(01:29) **É um jogo, a graça é você se desafiar e fazer coisas que você não faria na vida**

(01:29) **Se for continuar tudo na mesma, qual a graça de jogar? É preciso separar as coisas**

(01:30) **Se bem que meu personagem odiava o personagem do Jongin, que era um bardo ranzinza**

(01:30) **No final, o jogo virou realidade**

(01:30) _Sinto muito por isso._

(01:30) **Não sinta. Eu vou me convencer de que não era pra ser**

(01:30) _Eu tenho certeza de que não era e que você vai achar alguém 10/10._

(01:31) **Eu quero alguém 15/10, agora HAHAHAHA**

(01:31) _Exigente. Você consegue!_

(01:31) _Merda, meus cigarros acabaram._

(01:32) **VOCÊ FUMA??????**

(01:32) _...Sim? Por que a surpresa?_

(01:32) _Eu sabia que não devia dormir tarde porque eu só tinha mais três no maço. Daria pra sobreviver até amanhã depois da caminhada, mas agora…_

(01:32) **MEU DEUS**

(01:32) **É VERDADE**

(01:32) **VOCÊ /CAMINHA/**

(01:32) **E VOCÊ É TODO SAUDÁVEL**

(01:32) **MAS FUMA**

(01:32) **COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL?**

(01:33) **VOCÊ**

(01:33) **VOCÊ É UMA CONTRADIÇÃO**

(01:33) _Eu tô rindo tanto do seu espanto AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

(01:33) _Você já me enfiou em um estereótipo criado na sua cabeça antes mesmo de me conhecer, cara._

(01:35) **Mas… Mas… Mas… Você não pode quebrar as regras estabelecidas! Você não pode ser uma contradição?**

(01:36) _Por que não? Ninguém se encaixa totalmente no mundo, então o jeito é fazer o mundo se encaixar em você._

(01:36) **Isso é meio que profundo. UAU**

(01:36) **Então você fuma (ainda assimilando)**

(01:37) _Sim (ainda agoniado porque os ditos cigarros acabaram)._

(01:37) _Eu não sou tão saudável quanto você imagina. Você parece ser o louco dos doces, mas eu tenho a sorte de não gostar muito deles._

(01:37) _Eu amo hambúrguer, mas também amo saladas e qualquer coisa verde, entende?_  

(01:38) **Quem é você e o que fez com o equilíbrio do mundo**

(01:38) _AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

(01:38) **Você sabe que a longo prazo isso vai prejudicar as suas caminhadas, né?**

(01:40) _Não é como se eu gostasse delas. Eu gosto da companhia de Hun, mas se eu tivesse que caminhar sozinho ou ir pra academia…_

(01:40) **Você é um enigma :O**

(01:40) _Eu sei ahahahahahaha_

 (01:40) _Esse enigma vai no posto de gasolina, comprar mais cigarros na loja de conveniência._

(01:40) _Já volto._

(01:41) **É perigoso sair sozinho pelas ruas!!!! De madrugada!!!!**

(01:41) _Não se preocupe, eu vou de carro._

(01:41) **Okaaaaay**

(01:42) **Certifique-se de comparar besteirinhas para comer nessa madrugada!**

 

**. . .**

 

(02:05) _Voltei._

(02:05) **Hey**

(02:05) **Trouxe porcarias gostosas pra comer?**

(02:07) _Yep._

(02:07) _Batatinhas, energético e minhoquinhas de goma._

(02:08) **A A A A A A A A A A A**

(02:08) **ME DÁ, PFVR**

(02:08) _Sente-se do meu lado, podemos dividir._

(02:08) **Não vou ser idiota em negar isso**

(02:08) _O que você tá fazendo?_

(02:10) **Revirando a geladeira atrás de porcaria**

(02:11) **ACHEI UM POTE DE SORVETE DE CHOCOLATE**

(02:11) _Por que eu imagino você dando o maior sorriso do universo?_

(02:11) **Porque eu estoooou!**

(02:11) **Você tá com sono?**

(02:13) _Nem um pouco, na verdade._

(02:13) **Você não vai conseguir acordar cedo assim**

(02:13) _Não há nada que eu não consiga fazer._

(02:13) _Nós dois temos porcarias para comer agora, então você quer me explicar Dungeons & Dragons agora? _

(02:15) **VOCÊ REALMENTE…**

(02:15) **OMFG**

(02:15) **Deixa só eu pegar todos os livros para mandar fotos ilustrativas**

(02:16) _Oh, deus._

(02:16) _Sinto que vou me arrepender._

(02:16) **Claro que não. Seremos eu, você é D &D durante toda a madrugada**

(02:16) **Essa meio que foi a melhor forma que a minha noite de bad poderia acabar**

(02:17) _É impossível que um mero terráqueo traidor seja relevante na presença de Anakin Skywalker._

 

**. . .**

 

(06:12) _Você ainda tá aí? Faz uma meia hora que você foi no banheiro._

(06:13) **Hm**

(06:13) **Sim**

(06:13) **Eu tava com preguiça de sair de lá até você mandar essa mensagem**

(06:13) **Quase dormindo, mas tentando não fechar os olhos**

(06:14) _Desculpa por te manter acordado até tão tarde. Ou até tão cedo._

(06:14) **Foi divertido pra mimmmm!**

(06:14) **Desculpa te fazer ouvir por horas sobre D &D. E mais uma hora inteira só pra entender porque a gente resolveu mudar pra edição 3.5 pra 5.0**

(06:14) _Ahahahahahahahaha Foi… Interessante._

(06:15) _Cansado demais. Pra rir._

(06:15) **Eu te entendo, amigo. Como eu te entendo.**

(06:17) _Mandei mensagem pra Sehun. Sem chance de sair agora. Muito sono. Muito frio. Muito difícil resistir._

(06:17) **Vá dormir, criança**

(06:17) _Eu vou._

(06:17) _Você devia fazer o mesmo, antes que seus amigos acordem ou sei lá._

(06:18) **Eu vou**

(06:18) **Acho que eu acabei de babar em cima do Grog, um dos gatos do Soo**

(06:28) _Oh Deus ahkjlskçla~sça_

(06:20) **VOCÊ RIU COMO PESSOAS BESTAS NA INTERNET**

(06:20) **LITERALMENTE BATENDO A MÃO NO TECLADO**

(06:22) _Shhhh_

(06:22) _‘Noite, Yoda. Nos falamos depois das minhas dezoito horas de sono._

(06:22) **Caralho, você vai hibernar ou o quê?**

(06:22) _Hibernar._

(06:22) _Nada de bebidas ou The Script antes de dormir. Vai te deprimir._

(06:23) **Anotado**

(06:23) **Boa noite, engomadinho**

(06:24) _Boa noite, insuportável._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Domingo - Madrugada 

 

(01:33) _Sehun quer comer o meu cu._

(01:33) _Bom dia._

(01:35) “ **Bom dia”, Chosen One**

(01:35) **Você dormiu por todo esse tempo????**

(01:45) _Uhummmm_

(01:45) _Foi muito bom pra mim, meu deus._

(01:45) _Acho que eu tava estressado e exausto sem perceber. Ficar acordado até quase desmaiar foi uma coisa boa._

(01:45) _Foi o meu melhor sono em anos._

(01:46) **Isso é bom**

(01:46) **Eu acordei com uma puta ressaca no meio da tarde, além do Yifan estar batendo na minha cabeça com a espátula, me chamando pro almoço**

(01:50) _Bem educado ahahahaha_

(01:50) **Até que ele tava, porque só me deixou virar pro lado e dormir por mais uma hora**

(01:50) **Foder a noite toda tinha que ter surtido algum efeito, amém**

(01:50) _Que horror._

(01:51) **Por que a Sehun tá puta com você?**

(01:51) _Hmmmmm_

(01:51) _Ela é meio carente, se você quer saber._

(01:52) _Quando eu só mandei um “Não vou poder sair hoje, tô ocupado” e desliguei o celular, ela ficou muito puta._

(01:52) _Daí ela esperou o dia passar e, quando cansou de esperar algum sinal de vida, entrou aqui em casa e me encontrou dormindo._

(01:52) _Se não fosse por isso, aliás, eu ainda estaria no meu décimo sono._

(01:53) **Você não é humano**

(01:53) **Deve ser um bicho-preguiça ou um coala**

(01:55) _Ou um gato. Sabia que gatos podem dormir até vinte e duas horas por dia?_

(01:55) **Isso explica muita coisa. Eu passei anos achando que os gatos do Soo tinham todos problemas**

(01:55) _Ahahahahahahaha Não_

(01:55) _Bom, ao menos Hun não surtou totalmente._

(01:55) _Não ter furado nossas caminhadas de sábado de manhã por anos foi algo bom, porque na primeira vez que eu o fiz ela aceitou até bom._

(01:57) **Ela não perguntou o que você ficou fazendo?**

(01:57) _Uhum, eu disse que estava adiantando uma pesquisa pra amanhã, o que ela acreditou na hora._

(01:57) _É algo que eu faria._

(01:58) **Então você é um workaholic**

(01:58) _Não sou, não!_

(01:58) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SEEEEEEI**

(01:59) _Ela perguntou de você._

(02:00) **Por quê? O_O**  

(02:00) _Porque ela tá viciada em saber tudo sobre “o meu novo amigo virtual”. Isso é tão vergonhoso. Ahahahahahaha_

(02:01) **Eu sempre achei esse termo feio. Amigos são amigos, independente se veem toda hora ou se nunca se viram**

(02:01) _Né? É o que eu digo há anos. As pessoas querem catalogar tudo, e de uma forma bem babaca ainda por cima._

(02:01) **Diga pra Sehun que eu sou lindo e legal**

(02:01) **Pra causar uma boa impressão**

(02:05) _Ela te acha legal porque você gosta de Harry Potter. Acho que você discou pro errado número errado._

(02:05) _Se tivesse caído no dela, vocês já estariam dissertando sobre o menor dos personagens coadjuvantes, como se eles tivessem importância._

(02:06) **ELES TEM!!!! Eu tô até hoje esperando a JK confirmar que o Dean Thomas e o Seamus se casaram, ok?**

(02:06) **Melhor casal de Hogwarts. Pelo menos, da época do Trio de Ouro**

(02:07) _Você tá falando virgem de novo._

(02:10) **Lálálálálálá**

(02:10) **(Esse sou eu te ignorando)**

(02:10) **E eu gostei de ter errado o número e falado justo com você, no fim. Não teria tanta graça encher outra pessoa**

(02:10) **Você é o engomadinho dos engomadinhos**

(02:11) _Te odeio por me chamar assim._

(02:11) **Desculpa, engomadinho**

(02:11) _Desisto de você._

(02:11) **Não desiste de mim, eu sou muito bonitinho**

(02:13) _Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

(02:13) **Claro!**

(02:15) _Bem..._

(02:15) _Deus, isso é idiota._

(02:15) _Você salvou o meu número na sua agenda?_

(02:15) **Siiiiim!**

(02:15) **Fiz isso esses dias**

(02:16) _Por que você tem agonia de números não salvos ou por que planeja continuar falando comigo?_

(02:18) **Eu não tenho agonia de números, então…**

(02:18) **Acho que eu só me habituei a abrir a sua janela e era estranho não ter um nome**

(02:18) _Sehun tem a teoria bizarra de que dois desconhecidos na internet dão “um passo” para a amizade quando salvam os nomes um do outro nos contatos…_

(02:18) **Não é que isso faz sentido mesmo?**

(02:18) **Eu fico feliz que você tenha se tornado Sky Engomadinho no celular**

(02:19) _What the fuck…?_

(02:19) _Diz que você está me zoando e que esse não é mesmo o meu nome no seu celular._

(02:19) **É!!! Eu juro. Posso até tirar print se você quiser ver**

(02:20) _Oh, deus, eu não acredito que isso tá me acontecendo_

(02:20) _Skywalker tudo bem, mas Sky é meio…_

(02:20) **Não use “gay” em um tom pejorativo, por favor**

(02:20) _Eu não ia. Ia falar que é meio piegas._

(02:20) **É fofo! Um ótimo apelido, já que eu não posso te chamar de engomadinho o tempo todo pro resto da vida, né xD aksjlkçla~s**

(02:20) **Fico feliz que você não seja homofóbico, Sky**

(02:21) _Deus amado._

(02:21) _Eu vou… Fazer um café pra enfrentar essa madrugada e fumar… Jesus, esse apelido tá me causando vergonha alheia._

(02:21) _Eu ia falar que já volto, mas você não merece, mestre Jedi._

(02:22) **SKYYYY, ESPERA!**

(02:22) **ESPERA!**

(02:22) **VOLTA AQUI!**

(02:22) **ME DIZ SE VOCÊ SALVOU O MEU NÚMERO OU NÃO**

(02:22) **SE NÃO SALVOU, ME DIZ SE VAI SALVAR**

(02:22) **OU SE É UMA FORMA GENTIL DE FALAR QUE ME ODEIA**

(02:25) **SKYYYYYYYYY**

(02:25) **EU QUERO SABER SE A GENTE TÁ DANDO O PRIMEIRO PASSO PARA UMA AMIZADEEEE**

(02:25) **PODE SER O COMEÇO DE UM BELO CONHECIMENTO SE VOCÊ DER A CHANCE**

 

**. . .**

 

_(424) 594-4830 foi adicionado aos seus contatos com o nome de Drunk Yoda_

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey <3
> 
> O vício por texting me consumiu e eu tive que escrever a minha própria.
> 
> Eu normalmente só posto no Spirit, mas eu descobri que eles tem uma política contra texting!fics que não têm qualquer tipo de texto além das mensagens. Como eu gosto muito da minha conta e não quero que ela seja excluída, vou postar por aqui no AO3, aka melhor site de fanfics do mundo. Espero que meus leitores consigam chegar aqui hah
> 
> Enfim... Vai ser uma longfic, mas uma não muito grande. Esse foi só o primeiro capítulo e as coisas ainda estão começando a acontecer; espero que vocês comecem a gostar dos personagens tanto quanto eu.
> 
> Eu sei que nem todos os meus leitores tem uma conta aqui ou sabem como o site funcionam, mas se precisarem de ajuda é só me perguntarem. Vocês também podem me apoiar deixando kudos na fanfic (é um botãozinho aí no fim da página!), o que pode ser feito sem precisar de uma conta, ou comentando.
> 
> Se precisarem de mim, tô sempre no Twitter: https://twitter.com/starandwolf
> 
> See ya~


End file.
